Maldo Eopsi Sarangeul Alge Hago
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Benarkah meninggalnya Sasuke dan tangisan Naruto karena keegoisan Sakura? Soundtrack by Jang Geun Seuk - Without Words  Maldo Eopsi . Korean characters inserted. Sequel of 'Kata maaf di Bawah Turunnya Salju'


**OK! Rakha balik nih! Annyeonghaseyo my cingu! [Semangat korea!]**

**Sori ya kalo kelamaan update. Lagi ga punya waktu bikin fic nih. Soalnya masih ada urusan dengan Paskibra nih.**

**Masi rindu ama korea nih. Jadi pake soundtracknya si Tae Kyung aja. haha**

**Kalo bagian akhirnya kesannya kayak fic 'Cinta Baru' karya Myuuga Arai, maaf ya. Abis selain dari lagu, inspirasi fic ini juga dari fic itu sendiri. [Myuu-san, maaf ya. Lagi-lagi saya harus jiplak fic-nya orang lain nih.]**

**Baiklah. Happy Reading ya!

* * *

**

Summary : Benarkah meninggalnya Sasuke dan tangisan Naruto karena keegoisan Sakura? Soundtrack Jang Geun Seuk - Without Saying [Maldo Eopsi] Full Sakura POV and sequel of 'Kata Maaf di Bawah Turunnya Salju'

Maldo Eopsi Sarangeul Alge Hago

Aku berdiri di sini.

Berdiri menatap langit dan mengharapkan dirinya. Ya. Naruto, kekasihku kan kembali. Aku menunggunya selama 5 tahun dia pergi menuju Hokkaido. Walaupun sudah kubujuk agar tak pergi, tapi nyatanya dia bersikeras untuk pergi. Mau tak mau, aku harus merelakannya.

Aku masih ingat dengan kejadian sewaktu di bangku kenangan bersama The Last Uchiha itu. Kala di mana musim salju masih berlangsung. Di mana dia... menciumku sebelum dia pergi.

**Flashback**

Aku disini. Di tengah turunnya salju. Menunggu seseorang dengan mata blue crystal-nya. Kekasihku, Naruto menyuruhku menunggu disini. Duduk di bangku kenanganku bersama The Last Uchiha kala itu. Aku pun mengenang semua kenangan indah bersama sasuke. Di saat kita hampir... berciuman. Ya. Hampir saja jika Sasuke tak pergi meninggalkanku dengan perasaan bingung.

"Menunggu lama ya Sakura-chan?" suara Naruto pun membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia menatapku dengan senyumnya. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia masih menahan perasaan sedihnya. Tak perlu kujelaskan dengan beberapa deret kata-kata yang berarti. Tak perlu divisualisasikan dengan penglihatan yang tak perlu. Cukup dipahami dengan hati saja sudah terasa betapa sakit hatinya Naruto ketika dia melihatku bersama Sasuke.

"Ah tidak Naruto." balasku tenang. Namun sepertinya Naruto tahu kalau ada perasaan khawatir di balik tenangku ini. Dia pun duduk di sebelahku. Menatap kepingan-kepingan salju yang turun dari langit malam ini. Membuatku meringis kedinginan. Walau sudah kututup erat dengan jaketku, tapi tubuhku masih terasa dingin. Tapi kehangatan terasa saat Naruto menyelimutiku dengan jaketnya yang dia pakai. "Terima kasih." itulah yang kukatakan.

"Sakura-chan, apa iya kau benar-benar menerima Sasuke?" tanya Naruto padaku.

"Apa benar, kau tak ingin membuatnya terluka dan terus mengejarmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena setiap kali dia bertanya itu padaku, pertahananku bisa tertembus. Terasa sekali.

Mataku panas.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat dia melihatku terdiam. Aku masih tak bicara.

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi Sakura-chan?" tangannya yang sedari tadi merengkuh bahuku mulai beringsut melepasnya. Aku pun semakin diam tak bicara.

'Tidak! Tidak mau! Aku tak ingin lepas darinya!' aku pun berteriak lantang di hatiku.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto. Tak ada yang bisa menyamakan cintamu itu untukku." kataku sambil memegang tangannya erat.

"Lagipula aku tak mungkin membenci dirimu yang-" ucapanku terpotong saat dia mencium bibirku secara tiba-tiba sambil memelukku erat. Aku pun seakan tenggelam dalam ciuman yang terasa sedih ini. Dan aku pun mengerti...

Dia tak ingin kehilanganku.

**End of Flashback**

Ah... Andaikan saja kau tak pergi, mungkin kau kan menemaniku dalam kesendirian ini. Ya. Aku sendirian. Tak ada seorangpun yang menghiburku. Tak ada satupun.

Tak kusangka air mataku jatuh. Aku merasa benar-benar payah jika kau pergi. Sungguh yang kuinginkan cuma dirimu. Tapi aku janji.

Aku kan menunggumu lima tahun lagi

[Rakha the ANJELL]

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-san?" tanya Tae Kyung.

"Tentu Tae Kyung. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabku. Ya. Harus kuakui dengan kehadiran Tae Kyung bisa sedikit menghiburku dan juga Mi Nam. Tapi tentunya tak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Naruto. Bahkan aku pun sangat merindukannya.

Sama rindunya saat aku masih mencintai Sasuke dulu.

"Jangan menyerah Sakura-san. Kami mendukungmu." ujar Mi Nam sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Terima kasih Mi Nam. Kau dan Tae Kyung adalah sahabat terbaikku." ucapku pada Two Unknown Persons ini.

"Tak masalah." balas Tae Kyung sambil memelukku dan Mi Nam.

Tapi kemudian bayang Naruto kembali hadir. Membuatku benar-benar merindukan dirinya. Hingga membuat air mataku jatuh. Dan aku pun menangis terisak.

"Sakura-san, kenapa menangis?" tanya Mi Nam. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak ingin menunjukkan air mataku pada mereka berdua.

"A-aku me-merindukannya... Aku sa-sangat rindu Na-Naruto..." kataku di sela tangisanku.

"Kami juga merindukannya Sakura-san." ujar Mi Nam sambil memelukku erat. Bermaksud untuk menenangkanku.

"A-aku takut dia terjadi se-sesuatu Mi Nam... Aku benar-benar takut..." kucurahkan semua kegelisahanku. Mi Nam pun melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajahku.

"Jangan takut Sakura-san. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." ujarnya.

"Kami percaya Naruto pasti kembali. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Daahh." seru Tae Kyung sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Sendiri lagi.

[Rakha the ANJELL]

2 years later

Aku pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Ya. Hari ini aku menjenguk Sasuke yang sekarang mulai sakit parah. Bagaimana tidak? 6 bulan yang lalu, Sasuke divonis mengalami penyakit Leukimia. Dan hidupnya hanya tinggal 6 bulan lagi semenjak dia divonis mengalami penyakit seperti itu. Itu berarti hidupnya anya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Padahal dia sendiri ingin melihat Naruto, kekasihku pulang dari Hokkaido. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri berjanji akan menjemput Naruto pulang.

Nyatanya itu takkan terjadi.

"Hai Sasuke..." panggilku padanya. Sasuke masih terlihat tersenyum walau penyakitnya kadang mengalahkan senyumannya.

"Hai Sakura..." balasnya lemah. Lemah sekali.

"Sakura, mungkin aku, tak bisa melihat Naruto lagi..." perkataannya langsung menghancurkan seluruh pertahananku. Air mataku langsung menetes.

"Jangan berkata begitu Sasuke! Aku yakin kau bisa-" ucapanku langsung dipotong olehnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin... penyakitku sudah sangat parah... aku tak mungkin bisa..." ujarnya pelan.

"Kumohon Sasuke... bertahanlah..." aku pun memegang erat tangannya. Air mataku langsung membasahi pipiku. Sasuke pun menghapusnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura, jangan menangis. Aku tak suka melihatnya..." ujarnya dengan senyumannya. Tiba-tiba, "Aku... merasa ngantuk sekali... Mungkin... Shinigami akan mencabut nyawaku Sakura..." ujarnya dengan muka pasrah.

"Jangan berkata begitu Sasuke..." balasku dan kemudian kudekatkan wajahku dengannya hingga bibir kami berdua pun bertemu, "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..." tukasku lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura..." balasnya sambil memelukku erat. 'Terima kasih Sakura... Sayounara...' gumamnya. Lantas entah mengapa aku merasa pelukannya melonggar dan tangannya pun meluncur bebas menghentak kasur. Menandakan...

Dia telah pergi.

Hajimal geol geuraesseo moreuncheok haebeorilgeol

Anboineun geotcheoreom bolsueopneun geotcheoreom

Neol aye bojimalgeol geuraetnabwa

**I shouldn't have done that i should have just ignored it**

**Like something I couldn't see like something I can't see**

**I shouldn't have looked at you at all**

"Sa-Sasuke..." kulepaskan ciumanku dan kucoba gerakkan tangannya. Namun tetap saja kaku.

Mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Tidaaaak! Sasukeeeee!" teriakku sekeras mungkin dan kemudian aku pun menyebamkan wajahku di dadanya dan menyebut namanya berkali-kali.

Namun sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang bersedih.

Teman-teman ANJELL, F4, dan sahabatku juga mengalaminya.

[Rakha the ANJELL]

3 days later

Domangchil geol geuraesseo motdeuleuncheok geureolgeol

Deutjido motaneun cheok deuleul su eopneun geotcheoreom

Aye ne sarang deutji aneulgeol

**I should have ran away i should have acted like I didn't hear it**

**Like something I couldn't hear like something I can't hear**

**I shouldn't have listened to love at all**

Aku di sini.

Berdiri menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama cinta pertamaku.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ya. Itulah namanya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang kucintai yang sekarang telah pergi tinggalkanku dan Naruto. Termasuk juga sahabatku.

Pedih. Bahkan aku ingin menangis. Namun aku tak ingin begitu. Aku harus bertahan. Aku harus bisa kenyataan ini. Aku sudah tahu ini pasti kan terjadi. Jadi untuk apa aku menangis. Egois memang. Tapi itulah yang harus kulakukan.

"Bersabarlah Sakura-san. Biarkanlah ini terjadi." ujar Mi Nyu sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Kau harus sabar ya Sakura. Masih ada kok sahabat yang mau peduli padamu." Tae Kyung pun menimpali. Demikian juga Mi Nam, Shinwoo, dan Jermy.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha sabar." balasku. Saat kelompok ANJELL pergi, kali ini giliran F4 alias Flower 4 yang datang.

"Sabar ya Sakura-neechan. Meskipun dia pergi, aku yakin. Dia pasti sedang melihatmu sedang bersedih juga. Seperti yang kau alami sekarang." ujar Jandi yang sepertinya juga bersedih melihat kejadian yang kualami ini.

"Kau juga Jandi. Tapi, maaf ya. Kau jadi tak bisa bersama Sasuke lagi." balasku. Ya. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Jandi itu menyukai Sasuke. Tapi apa mau dikata, ini sudah terjadi. Dan tak bisa kupungkiri lagi.

"Tenanglah Jandi. Jangan bersedih begitu." ujar Juen Pyo dan sekalian saja Juen Pyo dan Ji Hu memeluk Jandi dengan erat. Sungguh terharu melihat keadaan ini. Langsung saja aku, Ye Jyeong, dan Hu Bin juga memeluknya.

Hangat.

Penuh arti.

Maldo eopsi sarangeul alge hago

Maldo eopsi sarangeul naege jugo

Sumgyeol hanajocha neol damge haenotgo

Ireoke domangganigga

**Without a word you let me know love**

**Without a word you gave me love**

**You made me even hold of your breath**

**But you ran away like this**

"Terima kasih. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku." tukas Jandi.

"Sama-sama. Oh iya Sakura-san. Kami pergi dulu ya. Daah..." ujar Juen Pyo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun kembali melihat batu nisan itu dan aku mulai mengelusnya.

'Jika saja kau tak pergi, apa yang kau katakan sekarang ya? Naruto... aku menunggumu..." batinku sedih.

[Rakha the ANJELL]

3 years later

Maldo eopsi sarangi nareul ddeona

Maldo eopsi sarangi nareul beoryeo

Museunmaleul halji damun ibi

Honjaseo nollangeot gata

Maldo eopsi waseo

**Without a word love leaves me**

**Without a word love tosses me away**

**What should I say next ?**

**My closed lips were surprised on their own**

**Coming without any words**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang kutunggu. Naruto akan pulang kembali ke Nagoya. Sungguh ku senang sekali. Tapi...

Aku sendirian. Tak ada Sasuke. Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Naruto nanti?

"Sakura-chaaan!" suara teriakan tiba-tiba langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Ternyata yang berteriak itu Naruto rupanya.

"Naruto..." aku pun dengan senyumku berlari ke arahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kakiku tersandung batu dan aku pun nyaris jatuh terjerembab jika saja tangannya tak menangkapku.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Lihat-lihat kalau lari. Kau ini benar-benar merindukanku ya." ujarnya, membuatku harus menahan blushing.

"Seharusnya kau itu berpikir! Kau ini sudah meninggalkanku 5 tahun tahu! Bagaimana tak rindu coba!" kesalku padanya. Naruto pun tertawa geli dan mencubit pipiku. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah kaget seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Sakura-chan, mana Sasuke? Bukannya dia sudah janji dia juga ikut menjemputku?" pertanyaannya seketika langsung membuatku bersedih. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin Naruto bersedih. Tapi jika aku tak beritahu, dia pasti akan marah besar padaku jika seandainya dia tahu lebih dulu tentang apa yang terjadi selama dia pergi.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu sedih seperti itu?" tanya Naruto padaku. Aku pun terdiam sebelum akhirnya...

"Biar aku beri tahu padamu apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke..." ucapku pelan sambil memegang tangannya. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan aku pun mengajaknya ke arah bangku kenangan bersama The Last Uchiha itu.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke..."

[Rakha the ANJELL]

Wae ireoke apeunji wae jagguman apeunji

Neol bolsu eopdaneungeon nega eopdaneungeo malgo

Modu yejeongwa ddokgateungeonde

**Why does it hurt so much ? Why does it hurt continuously ?**

**Except for the fact that I can't see you anymore and that you are not here any more**

**Otherwise it is the same as before**

"Jadi begitukah?" tanya Naruto dengan memasang wajah sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke, rivalnya yang telah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaiknya itu harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Padahal Naruto sendiri ingin melihat wajah Sasuke lagi.

Namun segalanya tak bisa terjadi lagi.

"Aku merasa sangat kehilangannya Naruto." ucapku.

"Aku juga merasa kehilangan Sakura-chan." balasnya.

Aku pun terdiam.

Kami berdua pun terhanyut dalam keheningan yang terasa mencekam ini. Waktu terasa berjalan lama sekali. Dan bernafas pun serasa sangat berat.

Aku pun mencoba menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri. Aku tahu apabila Naruto berbicara padaku, segala perkataannya selalu menembus pertahananku. Karena hanya didepannyalah aku tak mampu menahan emosiku. Dia terlalu mengenalku tak hanya sebagai kekasihnya. Sifatku yang selalu ceria dan tegas, hanya menutupi sisi lain diriku yang sangat rapuh.

"Sakura-chan, tolong katakanlah sesuatu."

Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Agar tak membuatku semakin rapuh.

Hanya untukku. Sekali lagi untukku.

Tapi entah mengapa aku masih terdiam. Padahal aku tahu. Hanya begini saja aku telah melukainya.

"Apa lebih baik aku saja yang mati Sakura-chan! Apa lebih baik aku yang mati demi melihat senyummu Sakura-chan! Astaga Sakura-chan. Demi Tuhan! Katakanlah sesuatu!" Naruto pun berteriak putus asa di hadapanku sambil mencengkram bahuku dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Maldo eopsi sarangeul alge hago

Maldo eopsi sarangeul naege jugo

Sumgyeol hanajocha neol damge haenotgo

Ireoke domangganigga

Maldo eopsi sarangi nareul ddeona

Maldo eopsi sarangi nareul beoryeo

Museunmaleul halji damun ibi

Honjaseo nollangeot gata

**Without a word you let me know love**

**Without a word you gave me love**

**You made me even hold of your breath**

**But you ran away like this**

**Without a word love leaves me**

**Without a word love tosses me away**

**What should I say next ?**

**My closed lips were surprised on their own**

Dan terlihat dia gagal mempertahankan emosinya.

Semua karena aku.

"Aku akan menebusnya dengan nyawaku kalau aku mampu Sakura-chan. Demi melihat senyummu. Karena itu jangan seperti ini Sakura-chan... Katakanlah sesuatu... Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini..." katanya lirih. Dan langsung saja dengan lembut dia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Dia menangis di bahuku.

Kali ini, aku tak mampu lagi menahan emosiku. Bibirku dengan lirih mengucapkan nama itu, nama cinta pertamaku, nama yang kurindukan kehadirannya.

Walau tak ada kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Sasuke..." aku mengucapkan namanya tanpa sadar. Naruto pun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Menangislah Sakura-chan... Menangislah di saat kau ingin menangis..."

Di saat itulah pertahananku benar-benar runtuh. Kubalas pelukannya dengan defensif, mendekapnya seakan aku akan kehilangan satu bagian lagi dari hidupku begitu kulepas begitu saja. "Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..." bibirku tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan nama itu. Seolah hanya itulah ku dapat menguatkan diriku yang terasa seperti kepingan puzzle.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura-chan... Aku ada di sini..."

Ku pererat pelukanku.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan..."

Maldo eopsi nunmuli heulleonaeryeo

Maldo eopsi gaseumi muneojyeoga

**Without a word tears fall**

**Without a word my heart breaks down**

Aku dan Naruto menangis bersama-sama. Dalam pelukan yang mengisyaratkan beberapa hal. Yaitu saling membutuhkan, saling saling menguatkan, dan saling melindungi.

"Naruto, terima kasih..."

"Sakura-chan..." katanya pelan dan dia pun mendongakkan kepalaku. Dia mulai mendekatiku dan menutup matanya. Kututup mataku hingga akhirnya bibir kami berdua bersentuhan.

Maldo eopneun sarangeul gidarigo

Maldo eopneun sarangeul apahago

Neoksi nagabeoryeo baboga doebeoryeo haneulman bogo unigga

Maldo eopsi ibyeoli nareulchaja

Maldo eopsi ibyeoli naegewaseo

Junbido motago neol bonaeyahaneun naemami nollangeot gata

Maldo eopsi waseo

**Without a word I wait for love**

**Without a word I hurt because of love**

**I zone out, I become a fool because I cry looking at the sky**

**Without a word farewell finds me**

**Without a word the end comes to me**

**I think my heart was surprised to send you away withour any preparation**

**It came without a word**

Tak diduga salju turun kembali yang semakin mengingatkan kami saat berpisah 5 tahun lalu. Apalagi sekarang yang tak kusadari, Jandi dan Mi Nam melihat kami berciuman dan menangis sekaligus. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan bagi mereka.

Aku tak ingin lepas dari Naruto.

Aku ingin terus bersamanya.

Selama bersamanya, tanpa katapun dia biarkanku tahu apa itu cinta.

Yang bisa kukatakan di hatiku hanyalah satu kalimat.

Maldo eopsi sarangeul alge hago.

Maldo eopsi watdaga Maldo eopsi ddeonaneun

Jinagan yeolbyeongcheoreom jamsi apeumyeon doenabwa

Jageun hyungteoman namgedoenigga

**Without a word it comes and leaves**

**Like the fever before, maybe all I need to do it hurt for a while**

**Because in the end, only scars are left**

The End

* * *

**Yap. Fic ke tujuh saya selesai nih. haha.**

**Tak banyak yang saya katakan. Yang penting, Long Live Heaven & Earth!**

**Ok. Mind to review?**

_"I don't want to cry in front of you. Because I know. My laugh is your life"_

_- Sakura Haruno -  
_


End file.
